


I am drunk and I want you

by StoriesAreMyGift



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAreMyGift/pseuds/StoriesAreMyGift





	I am drunk and I want you

“I am drunk and I want you! Now!” you slurred as you walked into the compound followed by your girlfriends. 

Everyone was silent as you stumbled into the living room where all the boys of your team were sitting to play some video games. Steve, Sam, Bruce, Tony, Vision and Bucky were in the living room and staring at you with huge eyes and open mouths. 

You were out with Natasha, Wanda and Sharon for a girls night out in the city. Your goal was it to get drunk, to have fun and to celebrate Sharon’s next, exciting career step. 

But to get drunk was exactly the problem. When you got drunk you were also horny as hell and there was just one person who could give you what you needed: your boyfriend. 

Nevertheless, your boyfriend was shy, sweet, sexy, manly as hell but also shy but when you were drunk, Bucky was the one who had to pay for it. 

All eyes were focused on Bucky who looked insecure and helpless while you were walking over to him. Steve and Sam were snickering and Bucky kicked against their legs underneath the table to stop them. 

“Y/N, is everything alright?” Bucky whispered insecure as you grabbed your boyfriend’s hand to pull him behind you. Bucky gave in within seconds and followed you because he knew this kind of state from you. 

“Yes, everything is fucking perfect. I just want my boyfriend. Now.” you said demanding as you were heading for the stairs to get into your shared bedroom. 

“Yeah, Bucky! She wants her boyfriend. Don’t you dare to disappoint her. Let her scream your name.” Sam called teasingly after him. Bucky flipped the bird at Sam before you two disappeared into your room and shut the door.

“Alright, y/n, come on. I will put you to bed.” Bucky said calm, softly and lovely while you undressed your dress to let it fall to the floor until you were just wearing your black, satin thong. 

You turned around to look at Bucky who was still standing at the door and looked fondly at you. You pointed at Bucky while you walked slowly and lascivious towards your boyfriend. 

“Do you really think that I want to go to bed? When I am drunk? Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.” you said while you shook your head with a devilish smirk. Bucky watched you. He knew how you could be when you were drunk, well, in the end, you were always a little bit crazy, not just when you were drunk. 

“But maybe you are just tired…” Bucky tried it once again but he already saw the lust and the hunger sparkling in your eyes and within seconds, his own sexual desire for you was fueled in his own veins. It got worse as you touched his chest over his Henley. 

“Believe me, I am not tired. You know, there was a guy at the club...this guy was hitting on me no matter how many times I told him that I would have a boyfriend. He never believed me. He always came closer and touched me until Natasha showed the guy the truth. I am not sure what she did to him but I don’t care because the only thought I had was you. So, what do you think to show me that I am just your woman?” you whispered seductively with your index finger tracing over the muscles of his chest. 

Bucky listened to your words and alone the thought that another man was looking at you and touching you was enough to make him jealous. He trusted you no matter what happened because he knew that you never would hurt him but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be jealous. He was just a man who truly loved his woman and didn’t want to share her with someone. 

So, Bucky knew, that, no matter how drunk you were, you would always come back to him. He also knew, that, if you were drunk, you had this special kind of mood. You were always confident, perky and cheeky, the things Bucky loved on you the most. But then, you had another side on you. 

You wanted to be dominated by him. After the first months of your relationship, you had told Bucky about your fetish fantasies and to be dominated was one of it. And mostly, you wanted that when you were drunk like, right now. Bucky knew exactly what he had to do. 

“You are just my woman, y/n. No man is allowed to touch you.” Bucky growled deeply and with a raspy voice while he looked you deeply into the eyes. This kind of voice was what you liked the most. He felt how you were shuddering against his body and he also watched how you were gnawing on your lower lip. 

You nodded in agreement but for Bucky, it wasn’t enough so, he had to demand more as a response from you. 

“Say it! Say it that you are just mine.” Bucky demanded serious because he knew that you wanted to hear exactly that. No matter how shy he would be, in the bedroom, you wanted him to be the man. 

“I am just yours, Bucky. I swear, no man is allowed to touch me. Just you.” you said low and solemnly. You meant every word of it but it was part of the game you loved the most. 

“Prove it, get down on your knees or I won’t believe you.” Bucky said growling and as angry as possible. The fact that you were already almost naked made it just more worse for Bucky to act angry. 

You nodded serious because you knew, if you wouldn’t prove your point, Bucky would never believe you and that would be the worst for you ever. So, you did the one thing, Bucky loved the most like all men on this planet. You got down on your knees in front of Bucky to open his sweatpants.

“Please, be patient with me, Bucky. I will prove it to you.” you whispered low and with a lust filled voice while you opened the knot of his black sweatpants before you let them, together with his briefs, slide down along his legs. 

Bucky looked down at you with dark glistening eyes. He loved the sight of you, kneeling in front of him and his cock even if he could never say that to you when you were sober. You positioned yourself in front of his legs. Your naked breasts and already hard nippled were brushing along Bucky thighs what shot an electrifying feeling through your body caused by the sensitiveness of your skin. 

You looked up with a smirk while your one hand was wrapping around Bucky’s balls and your other hand was wrapping around his cock. Bucky moaned deeply by the feeling of your hands on his crown jewels. 

“It already feels good what you are doing, y/n. Don’t stop.” Bucky breathed deeply. You watched how Bucky closed his eyes and how his head was hitting the door behind him as you started to massage his balls. His cock in your hand started to grow and got thicker with each passing second. You knew exactly what you had to do to make Bucky rock hard. 

“I would never stop.” you whispered before you lowered your head to Bucky’s cock to kiss the tip of the cock carefully. It was already covered with a layer of precum what was then sticking at your lips. You looked up at Bucky who looked down at you to watch you hungrily how you licked along your lips to lick away the precum. It turned Bucky on as hell when he saw you like that and he knew that you weren’t done, yet. 

You winked at Bucky with a smirk, before you lowered your head to enclose his growing cock with your lips. Bucky’s cock was twitching along your lips while you slid them down until you hit the base of Bucky’s cock. 

The second, you hit the base was the moment where the tip of the cock hit the back of your throat because it was so deep in your mouth. Bucky moaned once again by the feeling of your lips enclosing him. You just needed a few pumps with your mouth to get his cock rock hard. 

You knew what Bucky liked the most. He loved to feel your rough tongue sliding along the sensitive skin of his cock while you were sucking on it. You traced the veins on the shaft with your tongue before you played with the tip of his cock to tease Bucky even more. 

You let the tip of your tongue slowly sliding along the tip to let Bucky squirm above you. When you looked up at Bucky, you saw how he had closed his eyes caused by pure lust. Once again, you let your lips slowly sliding along his cock to suck his length completely into your mouth. 

The next thing you felt was how Bucky’s fingers were grabbing into your hair to guide your moves slowly but demanding. There was nothing comparable to the feeling of your lips around his cock. You grabbed Bucky’s ass to have any kind of hold while you were still sucking him with much pleasure even for yourself. You already felt how your thong got wet caused by this pure sexiness of your boyfriend. 

There was just one problem, Bucky knew, if you wouldn’t stop, or if he wouldn’t stop you, he would come straight into your mouth and that would be the last thing he wanted so, he had to stop you to give you what you wanted the most. 

Bucky grabbed your hair to pull you and your sexy mouth away from his cock. Strings of spit were connecting your wet, swollen red lips with the tip of his cock and made the sight of you even naughtier. You looked questioningly up at Bucky but he was already smirking. 

“What kind of man would I be if I wouldn’t satisfy you, y/n?” Bucky said raspy while he grabbed your arms to get you back on your feet. In one swift move, he undressed his shirt and stepped out of his pants. You looked hungrily at your boyfriend’s body who did the same with you. 

You loved every single inch of Bucky’s body, no matter what it was. You just wanted to touch all his muscled, his arms, metal and flesh arm at the same time. You wanted to kiss every single inch of his skin but before you could do one thing of it, Bucky grabbed your hips, lifted you up from the ground and threw you on the bed before he crawled on top of you. 

His already very hard and very thick and throbbing cock was brushing along your thighs and shot goosebumps all over your naked skin. Bucky traced the curves of your body with his fingers until he reached the small ribbons of your thong. 

Bucky hooked his thumbs underneath them and removed slowly but surely the thong from your hips. As Bucky focused back on your entrance you presented him, he saw the glistening coat along the lips of your vulva. His mouth was watering by the sight but that would be the too easy way to give you the wanted release. 

You looked up at Bucky as he was towering above you. You stroked him softly with your foot, you also wiggled with your ass to get his attention to your dripping entrance but you saw that Bucky ignored. 

Bucky lowered himself down to you, his hands were both left and right of your head to support him. His chin-long hair was tickling the skin of your face but Bucky refused to come closer to kiss you. 

“You want me, right?” Bucky breathed low and you nodded rapidly. 

“You want to feel my cock deep inside of you, right? How I fill you up with what I have to offer to you because no one could ever do the same, right?” Bucky asked challenging and you nodded once again because that was everything you wanted and needed. 

“You know what? That is what I want, too but I also know I have to compete with other men so I have to show you something no one could show you like me.” Bucky whispered against your lips because only inches were between you two. You looked confused as Bucky got up on his knees again instead to kiss you. 

“Turn around and show me your ass.” Bucky demanded and you did exactly what he wanted from you because you knew what would follow. You turned around, you got your knees and supported yourself with your hands to be in front of Bucky in an extradited position. You already parted your legs to make the access for Bucky easier who was just looking at your ass with sparkling eyes. 

Bucky kneaded your ass cheeks with pure lust and licked his lips before he stroked over your back to reach out for your breasts. You moaned by the feeling as Bucky was playing with your hard nipples. Electrifying feelings were shooting through your whole body straight into your core and you let your head falling to enjoy everything Bucky did to you. 

As Bucky was done with your breasts, he moved his hands back to your ass where he slid his hand through your arse cheeks to your already wet and waiting core. He inserted his index finger and his middle finger of his flesh hand into your entrance to let you moan while his metal hand was already busy to make his cock rock hard. 

Bucky pumped his fingers in and out of you until they were wet with your sweet juice. As he was pleased with his work, he ignored the fact that you were already close to your first orgasm what he could hear in your uneven breath, and stroked with his finger between your arse cheeks to your asshole to wet it. 

You groaned by the thought what would follow and your whole body was shuddering by pure lust.

“Bucky, don’t tease me, please.” you pleaded because you were already impatient. You just wanted to feel Bucky’s cock inside your body, the last thing you wanted was to wait any longer. 

“I am sure that you don’t want to wait any longer. But I want to make sure that you understand that you are just my woman. No other man in this world can let you feel those things like I do.” Bucky said deeply and serious. 

“Bucky, I promise, no man is able to give me what you are giving to me. You are the only man I want.” you said husky and with a lust filled voice. That was everything Bucky needed to hear. He took his cock into his hand and guided it slowly and teasingly between your wet folds to tease you once again. But before he entered you like usually, he guided his cock back between your arse cheeks to tease your asshole. 

You moaned by the feeling of his tip against the sensitive skin. Bucky watched how you let your head falling and how your fingers were clawing themself into the bedsheets. 

Without another warning, Bucky positioned himself behind your ass to guide his cock slowly but surely into your asshole. You gasped by the feeling of Bucky’s thick, long cock entering you. It was always the same but never boring because it was always exciting. Covered with your own juice, Bucky’s cock entered your ass slowly but surely deeper and deeper what drove you crazy with each inch. 

As he filled you completely up, so, as he was balls deep in you, you started to breath again. As Bucky was sure that you could take him, he started to remove his cock again to pump it again deep inside of you. 

It was slightly painful when he was entering you with his thick manhood but the pain always changed into pure ecstasy and shock you till your bones. 

The steady moaning from you encouraged Bucky to keep going. He always loved your ass, he loved everything on you, but he also loved to hear you got insane like in this position. 

The tightness of your ass around his cock made him just harder than before and he fastened his speed. As you felt it, you couldn't stop yourself, you had to scream Bucky’s name breathlessly. 

“Fuck, Bucky. Don't stop. Ever. That feels so damn good.” you pleaded raspy and husky and Bucky obeyed immediately. He did what you wanted. Bucky fucked your ass with his hands on your hips to keep you in place and to catch you if you would become weak.

And you became weak mostly as Bucky’s index finger of his flesh hand found its way to your dripping entrance to play with the small knot of nerves. As if it would be nothing, Bucky shot you over the edge for your first orgasm as he entered your core with his fingers. 

You screamed breathless Bucky’s name while you released your juice over his fingers as your orgasm was washing over you. Bucky pulled his cock slowly out of your ass and you slumped exhausted down before you turned around. 

Within one second, Bucky was back hovering above you and this time, he kissed you till your mind became foggy. Bucky’s still hard cock was brushing along the wet folds and you slung your legs around Bucky’s waist to make sure that he would enter you this time. 

Everything on you was still sensitive but that couldn't stop the need from you to feel your boyfriend inside of you. During the kiss, you buried your fingers into his long hair to pull Bucky as close as possible. 

Bucky smirked against your lips caused by the feeling that you wanted him and because he wanted you more than anything else, he lowered his crotch to let his cock sliding into your dripping entrance. 

You left Bucky’s lips to gasp for air as you felt him entering you. The second Bucky was completely in you, you opened your eyes to look into two deep blue sparkling eyes which were just focused on you. 

Your hands were already on Bucky’s chest and abs to play with his well-toned muscles and before Bucky could do something, you started to roll your hips what caused Bucky to slump down on you to bury his face into the crook of your neck. 

Bucky kissed and bit your skin while you and your moves pushed him deeper into your core. He stretched you slowly and the only thing Bucky could wish was that he had never to leave the softness and warmth of your body. 

But even the best sex had to end at one point and before Bucky would release his orgasm, he wanted to make sure that he had destroyed you completely. 

Bucky watched you while he slammed his cock in and out of you. His metal hand found carefully the way around your neck and throat because you loved it to be completely controlled by him. 

You trusted Bucky that he would never hurt you and added to that, it turned you on to get strangled in a carefully but demanding way. At the same time, Bucky was able to play with your nipple to increase the pure lust for you even more. 

It didn't need long for Bucky to shoot you again over the edge with your second and longer lasting orgasm. Bucky was always proud to see you squirming and panting for air caused by his actions. 

As you were slowly coming down, you opened your eyes to look at Bucky.

“Make me yours, soldier. Show me that I am the only woman who is able to make you cum.” you breathed seductively because you knew that this was enough to shoot him over the edge. 

Bucky put one of your legs over his shoulder to change the angle and even you were gasping for air because he was deeper than before. Bucky just needed a few more thrusts deep into you, along your wet walls, to make himself come. You moaned by the feeling of Bucky’s rocking cock and the hot juice that was rushing along your wet walls straight into your system as Bucky released himself into you. 

Bucky rode his orgasm out while he kissed you lovely and tenderly. He pulled his cock out of you and let himself falling next to you. You turned over to him with a tired but happy smile and Bucky snaked his arm underneath your head to pull you close to his chest where you snuggled your nose into his skin. 

“I love you, Bucky.” you whispered tired and already sleepy. Bucky snuggled his nose into your hair and smiled fondly while he inhaled your scent.

“I love you, too. More than you might think.” and with those words in your ear, you were drifting into a peaceful and quiet sleep after a long night.


End file.
